The Magic Begins!
'The Magic Begins! '''is the series premiere of Disney Junior: The Animated Series, and the very first episode of Season 1. Summary This is a story of how Kwazii and the Octonauts met Jake and his crew and where he (Jake) and Kwazii become best friends. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii in his room, looking out his dome window and letting out a sigh. He knew he had everything, but he wished that his life, even as an Octonaut, would be more exciting and have more adventures, and he longed for some pirate adventures too, just like in his pirate days, and it wouldn’t hurt to have some new friends to have some adventures with, no matter how young or old they are. Sure Kwazii was an adult, and that he’s supposed to do work, chores, and missions, but he longed to be a kid again. Oh, how Kwazii longed for some freedom and fun, and especially some magic. Maybe someday, he thought, those days will happen, he hoped, as he settled himself to bed. The next day, Kwazii heard something about the Octonauts moving somewhere so he goes over to ask Captain Barnacles where they were moving to, but he told him (Kwazii) that it’s a surprise, and that he had to wait until they arrive at their new location. He knew that he wasn’t so patient as always, but Kwazii shrugged but he couldn’t help but find out where he and the Octonauts were going to stay at. Hours later, the Octopod arrived in the waters of a sparkly ocean, then they arrived at some island with a sign that read, “Welcome to Disney Junior Island, Where the Magic Begins and Never Ends!” With his eyes growing wide with excitement, Kwazii breathes out a “wow!” As Dashi sets the Octopod down the sea floor, the Octonauts got out of their ship to walk on the deck of a beach with stardust-like sparkly sand which is called Starlight Beach just when three kids dressed like pirates and a parrot ran up to the Octonauts and they all said in unison welcome. Then, the pirate kid with the wooden sword and the black hair looked over at Kwazii and then noticed his eyepatch, guessing that he’s a pirate, and Kwazii replied with a chuckle that he is a pirate as he introduces himself. The pirate kid introduces himself as Jake and he introduces Kwazii and the rest of the Octonauts to his crew, Izzy the pirate in pink and a pouch hanging from her neck, and Cubby, the shy but very friendly pirate who has a map in his pocket, which Kwazii guessed that Cubby works with maps. Then, Kwazii snapped out of his thoughts when Jake asks him and the Octonauts if they want a tour around Disney Junior Town and meet all their friends that live in it as Kwazii blurts out that they’d loved to before stopping himself when he realized that he said that with too much excitement, then cleared his throat with embarrassment. Luckily, Jake and his crew didn’t seem to mind as they lead the Octonauts to their first location. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully showed the Octonauts everything around town, then with some pixie dust, they flew to Neverland where they met the mermaids of Mermaid Lagoon, the Tic Toc Croc, monkeys, other magical creatures of Neverland, the fairies of Pixie Hollow, and they even introduced the Octonauts to Captain Hook and his crew, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones. Later, the sun was setting, and Izzy, Cubby, and Skully decided to go back to Pirate Island while the Octonauts thought about going back to the Octopod to rest up for tomorrow, but Jake and Kwazii stayed behind to have a bit more fun. They go to an amusement park where the rode on rides, played games, won prizes, and even took funny pictures at the photo booth. After they had fun at the amusement park, Kwazii thanked Jake for the tour he and his crew gave him and the Octonauts as Jake replied with a smile that it’s no problem and that they are always happen to show their new friends around. After saying goodbye and that they’ll see each other tomorrow, Jake went to Pirate Island and Kwazii dove down back to the Octopod. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. The next morning, Kwazii slept very well so he got up to start a fresh new day with his new best friend, Jake and his crew mates, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully. Captain Barnacles chuckles and tells Kwazii to have fun and be careful out there as Kwazii hops into the Gup-B and drove off to Pirate Island. Later, he arrives and Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully found Kwazii’s gup very cool looking. That gives Kwazii an idea for fun as he asks his new friends if they want to learn how to drive his Gup and all four of them exclaimed with excitement that they want to. Meanwhile, at the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was enjoying the scenery when the silence was interrupted by the sound of laughter and the sound of the Gup-B's engine, which annoys him as he takes out his spyglass to see Jake and his crew learning how to drive Kwazii's gup one by one. Seeing them drive that gup made Hook want it, all for himself! And so, he comes up with a devious plan to get it! Later, after Izzy was done driving the Gup-B, Kwazii clapped his paws and complimented her on her quick driving as Izzy thanks him before letting Cubby have a turn. But just when he was about to get in, a plunger suctioned itself onto the Gup-B and then it dragged it towards the Jolly Roger that belonged to none other than that sneaky snook Captain Hook! Irritated, Kwazii demanded Hook to give back his favorite gup, but with a scoffing laugh, Hook tells him mockingly “Finders keepers!” before taking the Gup-B away. After the Jolly Roger left, Kwazii was devastated that his favorite gup was stolen as Jake comforts him and said to not worry, for that he, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully will help get the Gup-B back, which made Kwazii feel better as he decides that maybe the Octonauts should come and help also as he calls them. Back at the Octopod, Captain Barnacles was in HQ, along with Dashi and Shellington, who were working on the buttons, just as he (Captain Barnacles) starts to wonder how Kwazii was doing with his new friends at Pirate Island. Just then, the screen turns on and Kwazii’s face appeared, only it looked worried as Captain Barnacles asked his lieutenant what was wrong. With a frown, Kwazii explains to his captain that Captain Hook has stolen the Gup-B while he was teaching Jake and his crew how to drive it. They needed to get it back before who knows what Hook might do to it! Meanwhile, at Neverland, Captain Hook was trying to figure out how the Gup-B works just when the Octonauts and Jake and his crew arrived to ask him (Captain Hook), Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones if they can give the Gup-B back. Hook says no, and that to get it back, they will have to pass four tests; hide and seek, climbing, basketball, and then racing, and only two true friends could pass it. Jake and Kwazii say that they are willing to pass the test. Hook says yes, and says that the test is that they will have to find Sharky hidden in the Jolly Rodger. He was a very good hider, so it took teamwork to find him. Jake and Kwazii covered their eyes and counted to 10, while Sharky hid. After they counted, the looked all around the deck of the ship, but could not find him. They then went to the galley, where they looked everywhere for Sharky. They didn't find him. Kwazii then says that he remembered that Hook said that it took teamwork. Jake said that Sharky takes a nap around this time, and they both said that they should look in the bedrooms! Sure enough, Sharky was there, sleeping. They went back up on deck to tell Hook that they found Sharky, and now they were ready for the next test: climbing. As they were at shipwreck beach, Jake and Kwazii began to climb up the highest shipwreck but Jake almost slipped until Kwazii grabs him by the hand and helps him up. As they were finally on the top, the two pirate friends were onto basketball, where they played against Sharky and Bones, then they beat them easily with their fast speed and jumping and scored three points. After the basketball game, it was time for the final test; racing! Captain Hook sailed on his Jolly Roger and Jake sailed on Bucky while Kwazii helped main the sail. However, Hook had some plans to beat them as he tricks them into sailing towards a whirlpool and soon, Bucky was trapped as he was swirling in it. Luckily, Captain Barnacles and Peso came to the rescue as they used a rope and lassoed at Bucky to pull the three friends out of the whirlpool. After they were out of the whirlpool, Kwazii thanks his friends for the help as Jake also thanks them and says that they still have time to win the race and get the Gup-B back. As Bucky caught up with the Jolly Roger, he passed by and finally crossed the finish line before Captain Hook's ship did. Hook reluctantly gave the Gup-B back. Then Kwazii says thanks, and Jake say that they'll be best friends forever, as Kwazii agrees and couldn’t wait to have more exciting adventures with his new friends, ending the first ever episode. Villain Motives * Captain Hook: To steal the Gup-B Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on Shellington Sea Otter Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Inkling Category:Episodes focusing on Tunip Category:Episodes with images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Season 1 images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 1 episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Couple images